


Skeletal roomies

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Request, Edge's pov and thoughts, Gen, Implied Past Abuse, collaring for safety bc edge is a worried mother hen, healing with the power of friendship and off screen therapy, non-sexual collaring, platonic collaring, roomate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: Edge was a very observant skeleton. He had to be, for his and his families safety.You are included in that.





	Skeletal roomies

Papyrus the Terrible considered himself a generous skeleton, if his way of showing that he cared was on the more violent side. He was also a very observant skeleton. He noticed things that most people didn’t. The first signs of aggression and anger were things that stood out to him. Signs of depression, or most negative moods stood out most to him. Back in the Underground, he had to notice these things first.  
He was also very good at seeing signs of deception, and lying, but that was a story for another time.  
His and Sans’s room-mate was odd. They were shy, and soft spoken. They didn’t like loud noises, or glass in their lasagna. They were odd, and hid away in their room most of the time. He was very proud of them when they came out to spend time with Sans and him.  
They also recently got away from a bad situation.  
Papyrus was concerned about his smaller room-mate. They were fragile.  
He frowned. And very docile. They didn’t even protest when he collared them. And as far as he was aware, they never took it off once. Occasionally, though, he’ll see them gripping it tight, regulating their breathing.  
His and San’s room-mate was odd, but… He looked into the living room, the t.v. was playing Chowder, Sans and the human laughing at the… cat things antics. Papyrus shook his head at them, rolling his eyes.  
They were healing from whatever happened to them.


End file.
